


Parenthood

by surrealCorvidae



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae
Summary: Gundham rescues Kazuichi from a mouse and they bond
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Parenthood

Gundham came running at the sound of a high pitched shriek. He found Kazuichi standing on a table staring in horror at a little field mouse that was indulging in a baby tomato. 

"What are you screaming for human?"

"GUNDHAM THERE'S A RAT GET IT OUTTTT"

Gundham looked at the pink haired boy incredulously. A rat? A rat? That was obviously a mouse. 

"He has done nothing wrong. He has rights too Kazuichi."

"His tail is creeping me out man! It's like a worm!" 

Kazuichi was crouches on the table in a protective stance. He wasn't moving his eyes from the furry intruder. Gundham walked over an awkwardly patted his head.

"There there you smelly mechanic. I will show you that he is no threat"

Gundham crouches down and holds out a hand to the little creature. It sniffs his hand bumping it's nose gently against his fingers. It climbs onto his palm and looks around curiously. Gundham presents the mouse to Kazuichi with a grin. 

"See, he is but a gentle mouse seeking only the supple flesh of the baby tomato"

"That's probably the worst sentence I've ever heard."

Kazuichi regards the mouse with a bit of nervousness before reaching a hand out and gently stroaking it. He relaxed a bit, he supposed it wasn't that bad. 

"He's actually kinda nice"

"Of course he is, I told you, he's a gentle mouse"

"I guess he's not as scary as I thought. We should probably put him outside"

"I suppose you're right. Alas some friendships are short lived. Kazuichi would you like to give him a proper send off with me?"

"I would be honored"

The two boys stood on the edge of the grass like two parents watching their child leave for school.


End file.
